Bomb
s are a feature to the game which is only available to the Rogue class. Even though they appear like it, they are not to be confused with Summons. They cannot be interacted in the same way as summons and can only be manipulated by a special set of spells that are only available to Rogues. Bombs are placed onto a free cell and remain in the fight until they are triggered or killed. A bomb can deal area of effect damage and in some cases cause AP/MP loss to everyone within it's range. A bomb's effects can only be done if the bomb has been triggered, and killing the bomb will not cause it to trigger unless the Rogue's spell Powder has been casted on it. The Rogue can place a maximium of 3 bombs at the same time. Having increased summons from equipment or spells does not let you place more. Triggering There are several ways to trigger a bomb. * Detonating : The Rogue's Detonator and Boombot's Detonation spells are the only way to directly trigger a placed bomb. * Chain Reaction : When one bomb is triggered, any other bombs within it's area of effect are also triggered. Bombs belonging to another player will suffer damage and will not be triggered. * Direct Throw : Throwing the bomb directly onto a target will cause direct damage with similar but weaker effect to detonating it. This can not trigger neighbouring bombs in the area of effect. * Powder : Casting the Rogue's Powder spell will cause the bomb to automatically trigger when it loses all it's hp. * Countdown : The Rogue's Countdown spell will cause the bomb to automatically trigger at the end of the next turn. Combinations It's possible to significantly increase the damage of your bombs by increasing the combo bonus. Combo bonus applied to any bomb will be shared by all bombs set off in one explosion, meaning, they are in a triggered bombs area of effect or connected by a wall(see below). E.g. One bomb has a 25% combo bonus, another 75% and a third 100% means all the bombs will hit with +200% damage. At the start of the Rogues turn any surviving bombs gain a cumulative combo bonus: 40% on the first turn; 60% on the second; and a final 80% on the third. This gives a potential total of 180% Combo bonus gained this way per bomb and remains until triggered. The Combo bonus can also be increased by the spells Powder, Last Breath and Countdown. Walls It is possible to create a wall of glyphs by evenly placing 2-3 bombs two to six squares apart. Placing bombs of different types will not create the wall. Any disruption to the pattern will cause the wall to dissapear. These glyphs have an effect identical to an unbuffed bomb's effects to anyone who attempts to cross the wall or anyone who starts or ends their turn on the glyph. Walking onto a glyph does not trigger the bombs. The damage of the wall is increased by the combo damage of the two bombs that make it. If three bombs are connected by walls then the walls share the combo bonus of all three bombs. There are currently only two known wall types: Only one wall can be triggered per turn per Rogue. Characteristics The bomb's Damage is dependent on the Rogue's elemental characteristics and is calculated in the same way most spells are. The bomb's Vitality is calculated using the following formula, where Floor represents the expression being rounded down: Bomb's Vitality = 10 + ( The Rogue's vitality / 4 ) The bomb's AP and MP reduction abilities are equal to the Rogue's abilities: Bomb's AP reduction ability = Rogue's AP reduction ability Bomb's MP reduction ability = Rogue's MP reduction ability Category:Game information